


You Smelled Like Oranges

by trashygrungekid



Series: my gay homestuck babies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic Dirk Strider, Blowjobs, Cottoncandy - Freeform, Dirk is gay, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hand Jobs, Homestuck - Freeform, Jake is Bisexual, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Mental Illness, POV Second Person, Pepsicola, Smut, anal sex? possibly, anorexia is not a big part of the story, bisexual jake headcanon, but not actual, dirk strider is a twink, dirkjake - Freeform, hinted dirkjohn, homosuck, jake english is a hot bear, jakedirk - Freeform, janeroxy - Freeform, just a side, like its something dirk struggles with but isnt what the story revolves around, manorexia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygrungekid/pseuds/trashygrungekid
Summary: Dirk Strider is recounting his memories at Skaia University. Back when he was 19, fresh-faced and more than slightly anorexic. He loves cigarettes and a boy named Jake English. Let's see where his memories take him.





	1. new situations bring new anxieties

The day you met Jake English is a day you will never forget. You were 19, fresh out of high school and attending Skaia University. It was a pretty far trip, moving to the brisk and rigid weather of Washington, DC from the hot and humid air of Houston, Texas. But you figured you could deal. Your half sister, Roxy, teased you for the hoodie that you never seem to take off, but you didn’t really think that was fair, considering she grew up here with your other half sister, Rose and their mom. 

It was the first day of college and you were still a freshman, trying your damned hardest to find your way around campus, but holy shit, it was huge. Eventually, though, you found your Engineering I class, and found a seat next to a raven haired boy. He looked nice enough, with fluffy black hair and dorky but cute glasses. 

He looked over and gave you a smile. “Hi there!” He said, sticking his tanned hand out. You took it and shook it, noticing how warm it was. 

“Uh, hi.” You said. “My name’s Dirk. Dirk Strider.” You offered your name and retracted your hand back. You hope he didn’t notice how sweaty your hands were. 

He gave a smile, showing his kind-of but not really bucked teeth. “I’m John! John Egbert.” He said and that seemed to finish your conversation because he turned back to the teacher and began taking notes as soon as the dude started talking. 

 

After class, you followed John out, because he had Robotics 101 with you, the class he only took because he needed to fill up credits, and the only class you took because you actually like it. 

You both decided that after all of your classes today, that everybody should meet up for lunch today, since it’s the first day of classes and everyone’s ending their lectures early. By ‘everybody’ he meant his sister, and his two cousins. You nodded and just followed along, because you didn’t know anybody here, so you were kinda excited to meet new people and kinda not. 

Soon enough. It was around 2 pm and all of your classes were over, along with John’s. You had given him your number halfway through to keep in contact and he texted you in the middle of class, telling you he was done with class. 

After you left class, you all decided to meet up at the Literary wing, because that’s where John’s sister and two cousins were meeting him. 

You waited there until you saw John coming down the hallway with three more raven haired people, two girls and one boy. 

You looked up from your phone to look over at John and his triplettes (Jesus, all of these kids look so fuckin’ similar) and saw possibly the hottest dude you’ve ever seen. That, was Jake English. A carbon copy of John, but somehow...better. Hotter. John had his kid innocence shtick going for him, but this dude. Fuck. 

He was like a hotter, buffer and tanner version of John. John had an athletic body and tan skin, but smooth skin and gentle voice. This boy - this man, Jake English was buff, with calloused, strong hands and shorts that were a bit on the short side, much to your benefit, and tan skin. Tan skin that wasn’t just because he was part latino, as John explained. Tan skin that had gotten tanner over the years from obvious sun exposure. This man was an outdoor man. 

He was the man of your twink dreams. 

He offered you a hand before any of the girls and smiled a goofy but sexy smile. “Hello there! Strider, is it?” He asked as you extended your hand and met his. He had a strong handshake but warm hands. You noted this. 

“Uh yeah. You’re Jake, right? John’s older cousin?” Your anxiety spiked for a few seconds, hoping to god his name was Jake and you didn’t just mishear the name ‘Jack’

He smiled and let go of your hand, placing his on his hips. “Right you are, Chap!” He exclaimed. “This is my younger sister Jade and my cousin, Jane!” He introduced the women behind him, one dressed in baby blue with short hair and red glasses, the other dressed in green with black hair that almost went to the back of her knees, who had round glasses. 

You nodded to them, not feeling very hand-shakey anymore and looked to John. “You all look super similar, y’know?” He just laughed and nodded, saying something about how they all looked like their Grandpa and Grandma Harley. 

“Where do you guys wanna eat?” Jane asked, smiling sweetly. 

Oh yeah. That. 

That question scared you. Because you had Anorexia. Or, what you always liked to call it, Manorexia.


	2. foam pit Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jake have a little impromptu date after the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord i finally updated it. enjoy! ill try and add another chapter to Momentz tonight or sometime in the next week! enjoy and tysm for reading

At the cafe that everyone insisted on going to, (“They have the best croissants, Dirk!”) you panicked slightly. You ate like a freak. You hoped nobody would say anything to you or about you, when you left. 

You don’t really know why you had such a bad relationship with food. Maybe it was the fact that your older brother, Bro, always pushed you and Dave to stay in shape throughout extensive workouts. He didn’t really give a shit about your diet, though, so you’re not sure where that came in. Your other brother, D, didn’t give a shit about your diet or your workouts. He works in Hollywood and would barely ever come home, besides for Christmas and birthdays and stuff. You’re just not sure why, but you have a love/hate relationship with food. 

Every time you ate something, the calories would just roll in your head over and over again. You always tried to stay under 1000, except on your binge days (your binge days were the days you went all out and ate anything you wanted. You only had these once a month.) and some weeks, you’d do a 24 or 36 hour fast. Just to make sure you stayed at your goal weight. 

You didn’t really look anorexic. Since you worked out almost everyday, you had at least some muscle. But if you were to lift up your shirt, you could see the faint outlines of your ribs. You just felt better when you were hungry. 

So when you went to the restaurant with the gang, you ordered a salad. While everyone feasted on their wraps of all kinds and sandwiches, you sat there, cutting your salad into thirds. You could feel their eyes on you as you did it, you know. But being weird is better than being fat, right? That’s what you thought at the time. Later, you’d find out that you were very, very wrong. 

But that’s for later chapters. No spoilers! 

Jake looked down at your food and raised a brow. “You feeling alright there, Strider?” He asked, noticing how oddly you probably ate. Who cuts salad? You do, obviously. 

You nodded and gave him a small smile. “Yep. Just fine.” You said simply and continued to eat the small bites of your salad. After eating a little over half your salad, you spread the rest all across the plate so that it looked like you ate more than you actually did, and pushed your plate aside just as the others finished their food. After paying, you all stood outside of the cafe.

“So, I have class in like 15 minutes with Jane, so we gotta go guys, it was nice seeing you guys and meeting you Dirk!” Jade said and smiled, giving you a short hug before grabbing Jane’s arm, heading for their car.

John looked at his phone. “Yeah, I got Bio in a few too, I’ll catch up with you guys later, alright?” He said, walking off. You gave him a nod and turned to Jake. 

“I have no more classes for today, you?” You asked him, hoping he’d answer the same.  
Much to your luck, he did. No classes left for him either. You both seem to like morning classes more than afternoon ones, you guess. 

You nodded. “Alright. Wanna do something?” You asked, hoping he’d say yes and god damn it must be your lucky day today, because he did. 

“Sure, chap!” He said in that god awful accent that you’ve grown on in just a day. “Where to?” He asked. 

You thought. “There’s this place I really like going to, but you’ll make fun of me. It’s kinda for kids.” You shyly said. 

He laughed. “Gosh, Strider, you obviously don’t know me that well!” He said and you quirked an eyebrow. 

“Alright, alright. It’s called Star Studio. It’s a really fun gymnastics place where they have trampolines and foam pits and everything. I’ve been into gymnastics since I was like, 7.” You say sheepishly. 

He thinks for a moment. “Sounds lovely. Lets go.” He smiled, offering his arm like a gentleman. You laughed and took it, following him to the sidewalk outside of the cafe, finding out that you really like living in a college town, everything is really close and right there when you need it. You really only have to walk 5 blocks to get to the studio, which is great because you burn at least 20 calories. 

When you finally arrived at the studio, you smiled at the owner, and showed him your membership card, hoping he ignores Jake behind you. He just gives a nod and walks off and you kick your converse off, along with Jake. 

“So I take it you come here often?“ He asks and you chuckle at the irony. 

“Oh yeah.” You say and then start running down the foam run-way, doing a front flip and landing. It's Jake’s turn to laugh, and he does. 

“God if I tried to do that, I´d bust my posterior!” He exclaimed and you rolled your eyes, jumping into the foam pit. 

Your showing off, however, ends when you realize what you've just done and remember that getting out of the foam pit is like crawling out of the depths of hell, which it pretty much is if you think about it. 

You sit there stupidly for a moment before he asks if you need help. You nodded and he grabs your hand, and the mischiveous child in you yanks him into the foam Hell, nearly landing on you. 

“Gosh darn it, lad!” He chuckles, trying to “swim” his way to the edge. You laugh and follow, grabbing his ankles.

The rest of the time spent there is you trying to show off your awesome gym skills while also trying not to just collapse because of how tired you are, and it was a good time. 

Cue to Jake walking you back to your dorm, making friendly conversation while you listen and respond readily. You just enjoy talking to him so much, you’re sad to see you approach your dorm room, 413. 

You stand outside awkwardly with Jake, your hands behind your back as you think of what to say. “Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. It was really fun.” You said, earning you a wink. 

“Anytime, Dirk.” He hands you his phone. “I’ll need your number to plan another adventure like this, however.” He gives you a cheeky grin. 

After putting your number in his phone and you giving him a quick flirtatious shoulder-punch, you settle down in your bunk bed, sighing. 

You wonder when he’ll text you.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you feel like you’re floating. The previous night you and Jake stayed up till about 1 in the morning texting, about everything and anything under the sun (moon in your guy’s case) and it was like you were back in high school again. 

You wonder what he’s up to now, at 8:56 AM while you sit in your Robotics class. Probably in one of his classes. 

You can already tell this is going to end horribly. That’s just how relationships are for you. You can’t help it. One day, you’re in love. The next, you don’t even wanna look at them. 

But for now, you decide that you might as well try this out. You haven’t been flirted with since high school, and that was very little considering you were in Texas and there aren’t many gay kids in Texas (out, at least)

Your phone lights up and you grab it, reading it from under the table. It’s Jake. “How are you? xx” You read. You smile and begin to type back. 

John, who has been actually paying attention next to you, finally perks up and looks over at you. “Gross. Are you still texting my cousin?” 

You chuckle. “Depends. Are you still pestering my brother?” You tease. Last week, you told John of Dave and how he was going to the high school a few miles away from the college, a Senior this year. John asked you what he looked like and after showing him the one and only picture you have of him (his facebook profile picture you use to make fun of him because it’s so edgy) he instantly asked for his number and pesterchum. You’re glad you can maybe get your bro laid. 

He turned red and you laughed at him. You’re just happy Dave has someone to talk to, him being the youngest in his grade makes it kinda difficult for him to make friends, that and his crippling fucking anxiety. God, the kid is so anxious you’re surprised he hasn’t just completely spontaneously combusted yet. 

As the class drags on, you get more deep in thought as you absentmindedly write down the notes. You really like this kid, and you hope that it can work out - at least for a little bit while you have your fun. 

You’ve always been a bit jaded and pessimistic. It’s just how you were raised. Dave’s the same way, but a little less strict with it, since once he turned 14, Bro had already gained, lost, gained again and completed his “How To Not Be A Shitty Parent” class that he had to go to every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. 

There was a time when Bro was bad. Really bad. After mom and dad died, and he and D got custody of you guys, he started drinking more and more. Especially after D left for Hollywood and became a big shot indie director. He was left all alone with a toddler and a one year old. You know it must’ve been stressful, but you also know the way he treated you guys was not cool and never would be. 

That’s mainly why you think you’ve got such a problem with food. The trauma Bro left you with fucked your mentality up probably. 

But Bro’s an okay bro right now. You guys still have arguments but they’re mostly on how to raise Dave, but so far Dave’s doing a good job on his own raising himself. Bro’s 3 months sober and life is okay right now. 

You promised yourself, Dave and especially Bro that if he ever drank again and started acting like a Goddamn fool and put Dave in danger, you’re taking him and not giving him back. Dave said he could take care of himself and Bro agreed, so you just hope that it never comes. 

Soon enough you hear the teacher dismiss class and it shakes you out of your thoughts. As you were putting your notebook away, John approached you. 

“Hey dude. You were spaced the hell out during class, are you okay?” He asked in that nerdy voice you’ve come to love. 

You chuckle. “Yeah. Just thinking about Dave and my other brother, s’all.” You shrug. You should Facetime Dave later tonight..

John laughs. “Yeah. Dave’s a riot.” He says and smiles and you’re really happy you introduced them to each other. You’ll have to tease Dave for talking to a college boy. 

“Yeah? Try living with him for 17 years.” You say and roll your eyes. “What are you doing after class?” You ask. 

John shrugs again. “Nothing really. I was thinking of maybe driving down and seeing Dave for the first time.” 

You smirk. “Your car big enough for two?” You asked, playfully punching his shoulder. 

He rolls his eyes at your. “Of course. You should have Jake come too.” He winked. 

You smiled and grabbed your phone, texting him. “I just might..” You mumbled, beginning to type. 

John walks off as you send the text and grab your bag, walking out. 

You smile as you look down, and see that Jake's agreed to come with. In a few hours, this day's gonna be fun.


End file.
